Our Broken Hearts
by Dante The Kitsune
Summary: Weiss and Ruby have problems, and a unique way of resolving them. It's a short story, just read it if you want to know what it's about. Rated T for Language and Sexual Situations.


**Inspiration from _One More Night_ by Maroon 5.**

**Weiss POV**

"Ugh! You're such a child!" Ruby recoiled like I'd slapped her.

"Well ex_cuuuuuuuuse _me, _princess_! I don't understand how saying that I'd rather sleep in than go to class makes me _childish!_ EVERYONE says that, Weiss! _YOU _say that! But I guess coming from me it's just _sooooo_ childish you feel the need to comment on it!" I bristled.

"You're the _leader! _You're not supposed to say things like that out loud! It's bad for-"

"Enough about your damn 'team morale'! I'm just so _sick _of you constantly saying that!" I snorted and crossed my arms.

"Then act you rank." She threw up her hands in disgust.

"Why you. . .of all the. . .Best teammate ever, huh?" I glared at her.

"Don't." She spread her arms wide, challenging me to stop her.

"You nag me about every little stupid thing that doesn't matter, _all_ the time! You, Weiss Schnee, are undoubtedly the _worst _teammate I've ever had to deal with in my entire _LIFE_!" I felt tears rising in my eyes, but I forced them down.

"Well, you're the worst _leader _I've ever had!" She stepped into my space and poked me in the chest.

"I'm the _only _leader you've ever had. Isn't that right, Weiss? You hate taking orders from someone younger than you. Especially because you're so used to everything going _your _way. _That _iswhat this is about." I hated that I couldn't argue with her. I spluttered and floundered, trying to formulate a counter-argument.

"Ugh! You insufferable little-" She shoved me, hard. I stumbled back and steadied myself on Blake's bed, glaring at her. "How dare you-" She turned her back on me and started toward the door. I ground my teeth and snatched Blake's book, throwing it as hard as I could at the back of her head.

Ruby spun with her customary speed accompanied by rose petals and backhanded the book, sending it flying off course and into the wall with a loud thunk. She sneered at me, an expression that didn't belong on her pretty face.

"And you call _me _childish." That hit home. I deflated. _What the hell am I doing? _

"I-I'm sorry." She shook her head, disgusted.

"Whatever, Weiss." She stomped to the door and left, slamming it behind her. I stood silently, staring down at the rug beneath my feet and sifting through our argument, silently hating myself. _Why _do_ I do this? _I sat cross legged on my bed and hugged my pillow. _I'm sick of this feeling! I love her so. . .why?_

* * *

I lay in bed, trying to force my mind to shut down so I wouldn't do it. But I knew I would. And so did Ruby. She didn't say a word when I crawled onto her bunk, simply pulled back the sheets and scooted over a little.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her flush against me, feeling the taut muscles of her back against my abdomen and chest, breathing in her sweet, rosy scent that filled my brain like a heady alcohol. Like usual, I leaned forward and whispered in her ear, her hair brushing my nose and lips.

"This-this is it, okay? The last ti-" My voice cracked and I cleared my throat. "the last time." She said nothing, simply nodded and turned in my arms to cup my cheek. I felt a surge of love for this girl in my arms that was so strong it made my stomach contract and my breath catch. _She still refuses to correct me when I say that. _I pressed my lips feverishly against hers, seeking warmth and love from this girl who stays with me despite my actions.

_I don't tell her enough, she needs to know. _I gathered up my courage, and I felt the words tumbled from my lips.

"Ruby, I love you. I love you so much and I know it hurts you when I act the way I do. I know because it hurts me too. I want to stop hurting us, but there's no off switch. I'm sorry for the way I treat you, I'm the worst type of scum on the planet, so please try to understand why-"

"Weiss." The single word cut through my tirade, drying up my words like water in the desert sun. Her beautiful gray eyes held my gaze gently, and I saw no judgment in her face. Her kiss was as gentle as her gaze and I clutched her close to me, afraid to let go, yet afraid to continue.

Her slim, delicate fingers trailed down my breasts and sides and she straddled me, grinding her womanhood on mine. Our panties as soaked as they were, I could feel her warmth as though there was nothing between us. I knew that if I didn't stop her now, I'd come crawling back the next night, and the next, and the next.

"Wait, Ruby, I-nngh!" I felt myself getting wetter and wetter with each soft touch. "Ruby, sto-" She grazed her lips on mine and the words evaporated in my mouth. _Stop fighting it, Weiss. _I chided myself, surrendering to her ministrations.

"That's it," She cooed encouragingly. "Relax your mind." I captured her pink lips with mine and sucked on her bottom lip, she moaned into my mouth and ground her hips harder.

"Ruby, I want you to know that I will never stop loving you, even if I seem mad all the time." She smiled softly and kissed the tip of my nose.

"You love me?" I nodded and she kissed me sweetly. "Show me how much."

* * *

_**Yang POV**_

I sighed to myself as Ruby and Weiss started to argue all over again, over something stupid that no one cared about. I watched for a while, trying to decipher the nagging feeling I was having. _Something's changed, but what?_

After watching a bit longer, I realized just what it was. They were _smiling._ They were screaming their heads off at each other, but they were _smiling_.

"They are _so_ weird." I muttered to myself. I turned to Blake. "Did something happen?" She gave me a haunted look and I noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Remind me never to stay up late reading again."

**Huh. I never expected to finish this, but it wasn't terrible so I have no idea why I trashed it. Ah well, nothing to say right now.**


End file.
